User talk:Rickyvantof/DB/MS Pwn
needs a shattersin to deal with enchies and stances tho. --/\/\/\ [[User:Super Igor|'Игорь']] 10:20, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :Those PvE Aegis chains are a pain amirite? Also, wild strikes & AoEs negate stances. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 10:25, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::Enchs can be annoying, seed of life is needed on a munk also. --/\/\/\ [[User:Super Igor|'Игорь']] 10:34, 26 March 2008 (EDT) True. Wanna take a Shattersin in area's with Enchantment Blocking (that's not a lot of area's, you know) ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:04, 26 March 2008 (EDT) Shattersin: prof=a/any dagger=12+1+1 crit=12+1fox strikestrikeassaultstrikeagilitydefenseeyerebirth signet/build Amirite? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:10, 26 March 2008 (EDT) Or even: prof=a/any dagger=12+1+1 crit=12+1fox strikestriketail strikeenchantmentsagilitydefenseeyerebirth signet/build lololol ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:21, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :Not the second one, kthx. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:50, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::I know, hence the lolololol ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:50, 26 March 2008 (EDT) SA is better than AE, and its worth taking cuz ench blocking sux, especially on HM. Also, seed of life and another sed things n the munk plx. --/\/\/\ [[User:Super Igor|'Игорь']] 13:51, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :Only in places where enchantment blocking actually happens. Seed of Life sucks, due to its short duration. Seed of life Healing Seed is a viable variant though. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:54, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::lol, u suck, seed of life pwns. --/\/\/\ [[User:Super Igor|'Игорь']] 13:56, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :::Not if the whole party has 50% or 75% blocking and 100 bonus armor. Seed of Life is more of a spike heal when all goes wrong. Nothing can go wrong in this build, I think you could agree with that. Only place this team build fails is any place with heavy enchantment removal. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:58, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Ench removal is everywere. --/\/\/\ [[User:Super Igor|'Игорь']] 14:48, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Yeah, but not on a large scale. This build would fail against destoyers, who use Mirror of Disenchanment. 75% BLOCKING!? I THOUGHT NOT!! Boom, Headshot. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 03:24, 27 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::Could most likely be countered by D-shot... Crit Barrager might also be in variants or whatever. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 03:25, 27 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::: in ur destroer face! wuts H4X!!! btw? --/\/\/\ [[User:Super Igor|'Игорь']] 07:24, 27 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Eh...wut? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:38, 27 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::: wut? nothin', ench removal is deadly against this. --/\/\/\ [[User:Super Igor|'Игорь']] 09:43, 27 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Yeah, but WTF uses that in PvE? Not much I think. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:45, 27 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::There are always some mobs with ench removal in every location, u dont kno it, u fail. --/\/\/\ [[User:Super Igor|'Игорь']] 10:32, 27 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::There's always one foe with like rip enchantment but that's not a big deal. As soon as they whip out their Chilblains or whatever you got you a problem. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:50, 27 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Ench remoival is everywere and it is a problem always, also, stop failing so much and bother to look up the fucking build, u have dual life, lol so much fail... --/\/\/\ [[User:Super Igor|'Игорь']] 13:37, 27 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Just replace one with Recovery. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:55, 27 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::And stop the fucking fail. --/\/\/\ [[User:Super Igor|'Игорь']] 14:00, 27 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Rape. Other than that, there isn't really THAT heavy enchantment removal. Or maybe in the Weh No Su mission, with those annoying turtles using Gaze of Contempt. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 17:24, 27 March 2008 (EDT) Yeah, well Enchantment removal rapes over everything that's a dervish, elementalist or assassin. It's like saying Shock Axe sucks because it's countered by blind and blocking. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 18:21, 27 March 2008 (EDT) :Dude, I wasn't saying it sucks because it's bad if you face enchantment removal. Was just replying to Igor. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 07:34, 28 March 2008 (EDT) What would happen if I... ....Put this in Testing? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:04, 31 March 2008 (EDT)